


It Is Kaleesh Egg, Young Jedi

by Militia



Series: Art for Desert Storm series by Blue_Sunshine [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Desert Storm au, Kaleesh, Padawan Kenobi - Freeform, Planetary Conflict, State Dinner, Yam'rii, Yam'rii delicacy, hu'rama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Series: Art for Desert Storm series by Blue_Sunshine [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867858
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	It Is Kaleesh Egg, Young Jedi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sunshine/gifts).




End file.
